


The Company of the Solar Warriors

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon (Freeform), The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Dwalin, Bofur is a musician, Brothers Dori and Nori and Ori, Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin/Ori - Freeform, Erebor, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf is a Cat, He doesn't realize it's Bilbo... every time, Human AU, Human Smaug, Implied Dwalin/Ori, Inner Senshi - Freeform, Kili and Fili are not brother in this fic, M/M, Magical Human AU, Nori drives race cars, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Please Don't Hate Me, Professor Bilbo, Radaghast the Brown - Freeform, Rebirth, Sailor Moon AU, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sassy Bilbo, Sassy Gandalf, Smaug - Freeform, Solar Warriors, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is crushing on Bibo so much, Wizards are cats, all in one, dwalin's mohawk, i can explain, implied Balin/Dori, lots of AUs, modern setting au, updating tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many Eons ago there was a great kingdom in the sky, one that told the night from the day. It was called Arkenstone Erebor, the kingdom upon the moon. There sat a wise king that was beginning to be lost to the calling tides of the stones that protected the great kingdom. With this the kingdom was being harmed and torn apart by evil. One day Evil fell, the Solar Warriors fought valiantly to protect the kingdom from the evil King Smaug of the Northern Constellation Drakes. In the end King Thror died protecting the kingdom, and Prince; now King Thrain used the last of his power to send the Warriors into the future to save the worlds at another time. The last of the saved souls was the son of King Thrain, Prince Thorin, who was then wrenched from his love, Prince Bilbo who was of the Earth below. Gandalf the Grey and Radaghast the Brown were to look over these souls and ensure them to succeed in taking back the legacy that was left to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin woke with a start, the alarm he had set to a full two hours before his interview didn’t awake him. With a glance to the clock, as it flashed 9:30. The interview was at ten. 

“Shit!” Thorin yelled clambering out of bed, only to get tangled in the light blue comforter, and fall to the floor. 

Thorin in all of his glory was little to not at all majestic, all arms, and legs flailed as he tried to untangle himself from the bedding. Then in his haste pulled his long black, silver veined hair into a loose ponytail and attempted to make himself look decent. With what felt like a dragon’s fire lit under his feet Thorin ran around his tiny flat gathering his resume, trousers, and dress shirt from who-knows-where. Soon enough Thorin was out of the apartment and in the street, resume in hand and toast in his mouth. He started to run towards the bus stop that was no more than three blocks away, and as he did he heard the cruel laughter of children, and he spotted the group kicking a grey cat. Looking down at his watch that said 9:43 Thorin decided that he could at least tell the children to leave the animal alone. Walking down the alley toward the children he became angrier at how they egged the others on.

“Lobelia, kick it’s side!” One of the boys said, and the girl that was with the group gave the cat a quick kick.

“Your turn boys!” She yelled in quick glee. 

Thorin then got angry as the three boys that accompanied her kicked the poor cat. “You four get away from that cat!” Thorin said, “I highly doubt that you want me finding your parents, especially since I know one of your names, Lobelia.” 

The girl gasped eyes wide and she then tugged on the boy’s sleeve and the foursome ran away, leaving Thorin with the cat. It had to be hurt, but the strangest thing was that it had a bandage over its forehead. Carefully Thorin cooed at the cat and took of the bandage to reveal a crescent shaped bald spot. 

“You’re an odd one, little kitty.” Thorin said and waved it to move away, but the feline eyes held an intelligence and stood stock still. Thorin shook his head, and looked at his clock. 9:54. Then he was off again in a rush and luckily caught the bus in time, but likewise he knew he was going to be late. 

Once he arrived and entered the room, handed his interviewer his resume, and sat down, he was dismissed.

“Mister Oakenshield.” The man Mr. Greenleaf said, “I am sorry but I cannot give you aid as an employee of this company, Greenwood is a place for people who hold a level of intelligence that seems to be beyond you.”

With that Thorin was dismissed, and he then walked to the bench by the bus stop and crumpled the resume, throwing it to the ground. Then a smart pair of dress shoes stopped by the discarded paper, and picked it up, smoothing it out. 

“Well Grumpy Bear, no wonder you didn’t get the job with all of these grammar and formatting mistakes!” The man made Thorin look up. It was a short man, with an expensive waistcoat, brown pants and a tweed coat.

“Give that back!” Thorin said, “That’s mine.”

“Well, littering does get you a fine doesn’t it Grumpy Bear?” The smart dressed man said, and Thorin scowled.

“Well stealing gets you put into prison!”

“Whatever, Grumpy, you didn’t even know how to write a proper sentence in the first place. Incompetency, the only thing worse is a sour attitude.” The other man then walked away after handing the paper back to Thorin, who scowled the rest of the way home. How could someone so small still scorn him on his writing like that? What was it with the whole “Grumpy Bear” thing anyways? Thorin only hoped that this day would get better, and just then his phone chimed. 

-Important Warrior V Update!- it alerted him, sadly even though Thorin was a grown man, Warrior V video games were a downfall of his, and he absolutely loved them, and the live action movies. 

-Warrior V: Defense of The Millennium is now out for purchase at any store that carries merchandise for the Game System X- 

Thorin was then grinning into the screen of his phone and then added a stop to the store to his list of things to do this weekend. Hopefully “Get a Job” would be fulfilled first. 

Getting off of the bus Thorin was in a better mood than when he met the “Resume Burglar” as he now referred to the man in his mind. Sadly the moment was ruined as he came to the door of his flat building. And there sat the grey cat with the awkward bald spot, as if he were waiting for Thorin to return. Looking both ways to see if anyone was about, he picked up the cat and took him into his flat. 

“Now I have no idea why you ended up here, or how, but I will make sure you aren’t too hurt from those kids this morning.” Thorin said mostly to himself because cats could never talk back…..

“Well that is all fine and good then, correct?” The cat asked, and Thorin nearly fell over. 

Thorin blinked, “You can talk?” The man was breathless as he asked the question. 

“Yes I can speak, I am Gandalf the Grey, and I can sense something about you….”

“Umm, I’m Thorin Oakenshield….. At your service little cat...” Thorin stuttered out and questioned if he should promise his service to someone so small.

“Well then, that would explain who you are then!” The cat said, and out of nowhere pulled out a belt buckle. Thorin glanced around the cat to find where it had hid such a cumbersome piece of metal. 

“What is this then?” Thorin asked. 

“It’s a belt buckle that will aid you in times of trouble, which seems to have fallen on this land quicker than I could imagine.” Gandalf said.

“So, it’s a good luck charm?” Thorin asked holding the metal in his hand. 

“No, it has powerful magic, and it must be used to combat the Negaverse.” Gandalf said.

“Negaverse?” Thorin asked, “What in the world is that?” 

“An evil that can only be defeated when we find the Lunar Prince and the Arkenstone.” Gandalf said cryptically.

“Lunar Prince, Arkenstone? I must have hit my head or something, this has to be a dream.” Thorin shook his head and went to set the buckle down.

“Thorin Oakenshield, repeat after me you stone-head! Lunar Buckle Magic Make-up!” Gandalf said.

Thorin looked at the cat in confusion, and asked “What do you mean Lunar Buckle Magic Make-Up?”

The cat had seemed to smirk at this, and this was when it seemed that Thorin was in a whirlwind of air, like a tornado that only encompassed him. Within seconds he felt the hair he had pulled back come loose and felt heaviness that laid in his hair, and then layers of armor, furred overcoat, trousers, and clunky boots appeared. Around his neck there was an oddly shaped key that was made of heavy metal. 

“What was THAT?” Thorin ran to the bathroom only to see what could be a different man stare back at him. This Thorin was like Warrior V, and had worn battle clothes on. Gandalf had followed him and now perched on the sink.

“You are now Solar Warrior Moon; Defender of Love, Loyalty, and Justice.” Gandalf said. “Soon you will have to use this to battle the evils that are emerging. Now, you may rest.”

Thorin then was led by a cat to his room where he climbed on the bed, and fell asleep. Maybe when he awoke this would all be a dream. Yes and odd dream, but a dream nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo Baggins was a professor at Arda’s top university, and he taught English. It was a simple enough duty, teach English by day, work on the novels he was writing by night. Yet these novels had come from his almost realistic dreams of a beautiful kingdom, the stone it was built with white as new fallen snow. Yet, the majority of his dreams held a figure, masculine, strong and proud. The figure always was too far off to see the features of him, but he knew he had to find something specific for the proud man. And yet tonight Bilbo dreamt of eyes that were as blue as sapphires, and as deep as the ocean. And Bilbo then heard himself whisper to the figure, “I will find you the Arkenstone, my love.” 

With that Bilbo awoke, and once again found himself in another part of his suburban home, with scrapes and cuts where he was certain there was none before. Bilbo sighed and put on a kettle for tea and turned on the television. 

“Another break in was reported at Moria Jewelers, nothing was stolen, and the guard dog, Bane did not attack the intruder.” The reporter stood outside Moria, and smiled through the news, “As with last two jewelry stores, a single red rose was left in the case, and I wish to say it again, nothing has been reported stolen.”

Bilbo sighed, crime rates going up in this city only meant that less parents would allow the bright young minds to come to the University. Bilbo then picked up his laptop. Like any proper teacher, he wouldn’t dally because of a sleepless night, rather he would grade papers until his eyes could no longer withstand the pull of gravity. The only thought Bilbo had when he went to grab the papers he planned to grade, was why he felt that the roses that had been left at the robbery scenes, had something to do with his novels. 

Bilbo then sat and graded several papers until the sun crept over the distant hills. Somehow Bilbo had no idea what caused the scrapes on his legs arms, but put antiseptic on the cuts and started his daily routine. Finally dressed for work, Bilbo paused a moment at the door. 

Years had passed since the car crash that killed his parents, and his family had done a good job raising him, but every time Bilbo headed for the streets, he became frightened. He sighed, ever since the crash the ideas for his novel had come to him. Yet with this seemed to come migraines that made him black out and lose perspective of himself. 

Bilbo shook his head and grabbed his red jacket, and he headed for the tube. The streets were no place for a person like Bilbo, and he had no intention to run into Grumpy Bear again. The Grumpy man from yesterday made Bilbo question whatever system of learning the man was put in. He had placed fragments in the resume and wrong uses of proper punctuation and formatting. It caused Bilbo, as a Professor of English to shudder. How could anyone be that dumb and uneducated in this day and age?

The Professor sighed and climbed up onto the train, and waited for it to take off. In no time at all Bilbo was at the college ready to take on the day, pausing at the college café, Bilbo was handed a cup of tea which the culinary student behind the counter waved the price. 

“Head to class Boggins!” The culinary student said. Bilbo smiled fondly at the mispronounced nickname that mocked kindly at him. Only students of this scholarly institution would understand if you asked did you take “Boggins English”. 

The day loomed before the professor and he decided that today was a good day for change.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin woke up later than he wished, and felt as if there was a weight upon his chest. Opening his eyes he then saw that there was indeed a weight on his chest, in fact it was that blasted cat, Gandalf. He shook his head. How could last night have happened? Thorin was just a normal man, without much to his name. He had a brother, Frerin, and he lived far away, other than that he had no family. Gandalf looked at Thorin with disapproval, as the man moved the cat off of his chest. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, you need to get dressed, I seem to have found a promising job opportunity for you.” Gandalf said, balancing his weight on the footboard. 

“What do you know about job searching, little cat?” Thorin said, grouchy and still tired. 

“I know that a weak Solar Warrior is worse off than a strong one, also you don’t want to be seen as a lazy slacker, do you?” Gandalf said looking at Thorin.

“No, I don’t. And please tell me that is not what you draw from who I am!” Thorin said, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Not at all, now get dressed, grab a computer, and let me look at that ridiculous excuse for a resume you gave the man at Greenwood!” Gandalf said, licking his paw.

Clothes went everywhere, Thorin attempted to pull something that was at least decent out of the drawers in his room. The laptop sat on the bed as the cat pawed at the keys, attempting to fix the whole resume.

“There, I think that will do nicely.” Gandalf said.

“That’s fine, you meddling cat.” Thorin said, shaking his head. 

“Well, you need to head downtown now to the library. You will be meeting with a man named Balin, possibly a youngster named Ori will be there. You are applying for a maintnence positon, so you don’t have to actually read the books.” Gandalf said, and under the cat’s breath, hardily audible was “But it would do you good to read a tale or two.”

With that Thorin was out the door, and headed to the bus stop. Clutching a new resume, one that the cat had meddled with, Thorin headed to the library. On the bus Thorin read the new resume, only to find just about everything changed, except for a few of his personal strengths, and his education. He shook his head, even the formatting was changed for the better. Hopefully this would ensure the job was his.

Sooner than he thought, he was walking up the steps to the library and opened the door to see a young librarian, decked out with what looked like hand knitted clothing. 

“Excuse, me?” Thorin asked, trying to not seem as gruff as he often came off as. Somehow it didn’t work, the young man squeaked, dropped the book he was placing on the shelf, and stumbled backwards. Thorin rushed to gather the spilt books, and muttered an apology.

“Are you Mister Oakenshield?” The young man asked.

“Yes, would you be Ori?” Thorin said, both agitatied to begin, and nervous.

“Yes, let me get Mister Balin.” Ori rushed off and Thorin sighed dramatically.

“You need to seem polite!” He suddenly heard Gandalf’s voice. Looking down the cat was at his feet.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked glaring at the cat.

“Making sure you don’t screw up! You are a worse than the fools that came out of the Took clan!” Gandalf said already regretting following Thorin. 

Suddenly and older gentleman who could only be Balin stepped from behind a bookshelf. “Hello there, you must be Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin said.

“Yes, I am.” Thorin said, and Balin waved his hand, and Thorin followed. 

Ori suddenly noticed Gandalf and started to stroke the grey cat. “Balin, look! I knew we should have a Library Cat!!!” 

Balin chuckled fondly, “Laddie, you need to stop rereading ‘Dewey’.”

Ori then spoke softly to Gandalf, “But it is such a charming story, although sad at the end.”

Balin shook his head, a grandfatherly smile on his lips. “The lad always has had a thing for cats. I have seen his older brother practically cringe thinking the lad would be the male equivalent to a cat lady.”

Thorin chuckled, of course there was that awkward ‘you may become my boss’ feeling about the whole situation, but Balin seemed rather friendly. “I understand.” Thorin said nodding.

“Well then, hand your resume here, laddie.” Balin said.

Thorin handed it over, only hoping that the librarian wouldn’t send him away like Mr. Greenleaf. Balin nodded and smiled. 

“I believe you will fit perfectly here. Now let me draft you up a contract, and we will be good. The only thing I want to be certain of is that you don’t scare away the volunteer gardener. Mister Baggins is a great man with a green thumb, and a soft spot for literature. I would like it if the man didn’t turn away from pulling the weeds in the garden around the library grounds.” Balin said, looking fondly out the window. The building sat in the center of Arda, but was known citywide for the beautiful garden and trees surrounding it. In fact, the majority of readers that came and went, loved to sit beneath the trees and read a good book. 

“I promise not to scare off the gardener.” Thorin said, and they shook hands.

“You begin in two days, I need tomorrow to draft your contract and work order, and then Monday we will figure out your work schedule.” Balin said, leading him back out into the library. 

“That will do then Mister Balin.” Thorin said.

“Just Balin, laddie. Ori hasn’t quite gotten the grasp that I don’t care for all that ‘Mister’ business.” Balin said with the same smile as before.

“All right, Ori, thank you for looking after my cat, Gandalf can be a bother at times.” Thorin said pulling Gandalf away from the books scattered around Ori who was searching for any damage to the books.

“Not a problem, will you be taking the job of handyman?” Ori asked.

“Yes, and I will be seeing you all on Monday.” Thorin nodded.

“We open at 8:30!” Ori blurted.

“Thank you.” Thorin said, happy he found a job, but now focused on getting the new Warrior V game. 

“I sensed that the two of them are rather important.” Gandalf said from Thorin’s arms.

“I highly doubt they are like me.” Thorin said.

“Think before you speak.” Was all Gandalf said, and Thorin wished his cat, and his life, could be a bit more normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewey is an actual book, about a library cat.... I cried at the end, but it was worth it. If you like true stories, and cats, and books I recommend this story :D as always thanks for reading! I love the comments I have gotten on this, and if you have any hopes about who should be what Sailor Senshi let me know I appreciate the feedback <3 Sailorsenshiringo


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend seemed to almost whiz past Thorin, and Gandalf grumbled at the man the whole weekend through; Thorin ended up buying the new Warrior V game to celebrate, and with a few cases of beer, old chair, and game controller, the rest of the world seemed to be nothing to him. That is, until Gandalf woke him on Sunday night.

“Thorin, you lazy no good Warrior! Awaken!” Gandalf said scratching Thorin’s arm.

“Ach!! You annoying cat! What did you wake me for?” Thorin said sleepily.

“I sense something and I need you to transform and help me go see what’s going on!”

“Lunar Buckle Magic Make-Up.” Thorin said holding the belt buckle, and speaking as if his call to arms was the most boring topic in the world. The cat seemed to roll his eyes, and Thorin actually paid attention to how he was being changed.

The Lunar Buckle was at his waist, and it held a layer of fur, a layer of armor, and a tunic of blue synched to his waist. His arms were fitted with metal protectors that went almost from his knuckles to his elbows, and his feet had clunky boots, made from a durable material latched together with leather strips. The weight in his hair he had come to realize were metal beads holding together braids.

“Done now?” Gandalf asked impatiently.

“Yes, now show me the way, you infuriating cat.” Thorin said, tromping after the little grey blob of fur.

Gandalf led Thorin to the top of the building and proceeded to have the man jump alley ways from the topmost floor (the rooftops) like he was some Marvel superhero. About five rooftops afterwards, Gandalf had Thorin open the rooftop access to a building, only to find out that they were in Sterling Shire Jewelers.

“Why are we in a jewelry store Gandalf?” Thorin whispered to the cat.

“We need to find out who has been breaking into the buildings, but not stealing anything, Solar Warrior Moon.” Gandalf said.

Thorin walked into the main portion of the jewelry store, only to hear a child’s voice.

“Silver Spoons make them visit, their spirit wanes, and they become complacent… The King he feasts, and their life force ruined. They thought me their daughter, and they were tricked, now I have my laughter.”

“Who’s there?” Thorin asked.

“Ohh, looks like someone found me!” The little girl stepped forward, and Thorin gasped. It was the Lobelia girl that egged the boys to hurt Gandalf. “Who are you?”

“Um, I’m, Uh…. Solar Warrior Moon?” Thorin said, wondering if he had it in himself to harm a child.

“Stop thinking that this is a child, this is a monster, Solar Warrior Moon!” Gandalf said, “Give her your full title so she may quake in fear of it!”

Thorin cleared his throat. “I am Solar Warrior Moon Defender of Love, Loyalty, and Justice!” Thorin said with a flourish, and added his own quip. “And on behalf of the Moon I shall right wrongs, and triumph over all evils… and well…” Thorin faltered. “Yeah, you’re not too good!”

The little girl laughed, the sound was harsh, not like the light laughter of children. “You idiot, you think you can destroy me?”

Suddenly a single rose dropped stem first, as if it were a dart onto the ground. It stood straight up for several seconds, and the evil girl and Thorin looked to the highest window to see a small man in a waistcoat, blazer, dress pants, and cloak. The man jumped down, landing on his feet, and the mask on his face darkened where his eyes were, and Thorin thought that the mystery man might possibly be handsome behind the ornate mask.

“No, he can’t.” The man said, “No one should ever stand alone, so I stand with Solar Warrior Moon!”

“And who may you be?” The girl’s voice became harsh and cracked.

“I am the Cloaked Masked Soldier.” The man said.

“Well, good!” Gandalf said. “Solar Warrior Moon, take out your beads, and say ‘Moon Bead Bullets’!”

Thorin didn’t budge. The girl had grown and become disgustingly grotesque. The Cloaked Masked Soldier then somehow kicked into gear. Without warning or thought, he had tackled the awful looking creature and turned back to Thorin. 

“Now Solar Warrior Moon!” 

Thorin then didn’t think twice, as if listening to the masked man was much more effective than listening to the wise cat. “Moon Bead Bullets!!” Thorin yelled throwing the bullets at the thing that had been detained by The Cloaked Masked Soldier. 

Once the bullets hit their target they lodged themselves into the body of the monster, and white lights burst from it’s skin, and it seared the thing from the inside out. Sooner than Thorin thought possible, the thing was turned to ash.

The Cloaked Masked Warrior looked down and grimaced, picking up a small handful of ash. 

“This is Moondust.” Was all the masked man said, after setting the rose on one of the counters. “Until we meet again Solar Warrior Moon, hopefully next time you won’t think twice about destroying what can keep you from your next meal.” Then without much time to think of where he went to, the masked man was gone. 

With that the masked man was gone, and Thorin allowed Gandalf to lead him back to his apartment, where he then was changed back into boring, old Thorin. Setting his alarm, Thorin fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a man with a mask.


	5. Chapter 5

7:00 was suddenly flashing on the digital clock by Thorin’s head, and some old Elton John song was blasting through the speakers, attempting to wake Thorin up. The man looked groggily at the clock and groaned.

“It’s seven already?” Thorin said, hoping Gandalf would say that it was just a dream, and to go back to sleep.

“Yes, now get up! You have to get to the library by 8:30!” Gandalf said, and Thorin rubbed his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. In routine, Thorin started his coffee, and headed to the bathroom to straighten himself up for the first day of work. Even though Thorin knew he would be doing grunt work, he still thought that he would need to make a good impression on anyone that came and went from the library.

Hair and teeth brushed, and some halfway decent clothes on, Thorin then poured himself a cup of coffee. The brown liquid burned his tongue a bit, and woke him up. The clock on the stove said 7:30, so he relaxed a bit and enjoyed his breakfast. 

Likewise, Gandalf seemed to be pacing along the back of Thorin’s old chair. The grey cat seemed to be thinking about something, but then jumped to the dining room table.

“So, once you finish, we’ll head to the library, and Balin will be able to help you figure out your schedule for the week.”  
Thorin nodded, trying to get rid of the last bits of his grogginess with the black liquid. Soon enough the man was catching the bus to the library and walking up to the doors with a canned sort of excitement, Gandalf walking right behind him. Opening up the door Ori nodded in their direction putting some large tome away.

“Thorin, come to my office!” Balin’s voice carried from the back of the employee section of the library. Thorin trudged along, shaking his head at the books all around him.

“You could pick one up and read it, Thorin.” Gandalf said, and Thorin shuddered. The cat sighed and turned tail, going back to Ori.

“Aye! Laddie, here we go, I think it would be well you work open to close on the weekdays, would you be alright with that?” Balin said scanning over a freshly printed contract. 

“Sounds good, what about weekends?” Thorin said looking over the contract, not truly reading the thing.

“Saturdays are when the gardener comes in, he generally works afternoons and evenings on the garden. Would you want to take mornings, so you two will not be in the other’s way too much?” Balin asked, and Thorin nodded.

“What about weekdays, does this gardener visit then?” Thorin asked.

“Aye, when the laddie can, he’s a professor at Rivendell University.” 

Thorin nodded, and signed his name on the blackened line. “What do I need to get started on?”

“I say work in here, we need the bookshelves repaired before Saturday rolls around. Ori is trying out some new-fangled program with the Advanced Placement students from some local schools then, and I don’t want them too interrupted.” 

“Alright, where would I find the tools?”

Balin waved him forward and Thorin followed the kind man. “Now, Laddie, don’t mess with the gardener’s supplies, he can be a bit tempermental when his bulbs get smashed.”

Thorin nodded, and looked at Balin in concern “Bulbs?” 

Balin shook his head and pointed to what looked like weird sprouts. “Those things, they grow into flowers and such.”

Thorin then grabbed the toolbox and headed into the library to get started.

 

==========

 

Balin walked into his office, Gandalf following him.

“Gandalf you can stop the act, I remember Erebor.” Balin said sitting down.

Gandalf changed into a man in a flash of light. “So you remember?”

“Aye, but my spirit was born twice this time.” Balin rubbed his temples.

“Solar Warrior--?”

“Mercury.” Balin said, strong and proud, “Defender of Education and learning.”

“Soul born twice?” Gandalf asked in awe.

“Aye, I gave up my powers and gave them to the one that shall hold my old title. I think I shall remain a council for the Prince when we find him.” Balin said.

Gandalf nodded and tilted his head towards the sound of a hammer. “Then, my friend, let me tell you about your new handyman.”

Balin leaned in closer to Gandalf, “What would that bit of information be?”

“Thorin Oakenshield is Solar Warrior Moon, if anything the Prince will show himself in front of Thorin.” 

Balin nodded, Moon was the head of the Solar Warriors, or was in days of old.

“This shall be an interesting adventure we are to take on, Gandalf.”

Gandalf smirked, “We probably have no true idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love all of you so much!!! I can't believe that  
>  A) You actually are reading this craziness that I somehow devised in my insane mind  
>  B) You like this as much as I love writing it  
>  C) You give me such lovely feedback (You all know who you are my little Solar Warriors)  
>  D) You are actually giving me glorious ideas!!!!!!! 
> 
> We all know that this was an insane combination on my part, and really I didn't expect people to like it at all, but I am so happy that I have people who like my Sailor Moon!AU :D   
> I love you all more than the Arkenstone :D (I mean it's just a rock right?) -Sailorsenshiringo

Thorin worked diligently repairing anything from a leaky sink to the bookshelves that Ori had weighed down too much that week. There were no accounts of a break in at a jewelry store since the day that he battled the girl-monster thing with the assistance of the Cloaked Masked Soldier, so Thorin had no action in the Solar Warrior department, which Gandalf thought was odd.

“This has to be the calm before the storm.” Was all the cat said as the sleek grey feline wandered over to where Ori sat looking at the software that he was to show students today. 

Gandalf walked up to the boy and held a blue pen in his mouth. Ori absentmindedly petted the cats head, and Gandalf set the pen down. A man stood behind Ori telling him about the software, and that he would be staying to make sure everything went alright. Thorin had already forgotten the fact that today he would have to work outside, and Balin nodded his head towards the door.

“Got it.” Thorin mumbled under his breath and headed out towards the small shed. With a shake of his head he grabbed his tools and set himself to fix the hose nozzle before the gardener arrived. Yet for some reason he couldn’t help glancing inside to make sure both librarians were alright. The wolfish appearance of the man that was helping Ori with the software didn’t seem to scholarly. Thorin touched his beltbuckle and shook his head. It was nothing.

Therefore as the morning progressed, Thorin fixed all the nozzles that were broken around the library, and decided to take a look at the roof. Balin had complained that the roof leaked around the children’s book area, and was causing little ones to avoid it like the area had some sort of sickness. Without realizing the time Thorin worked on the roof into the afternoon, his unease becoming stronger. That, among other things. 

The other things came in the form of the one person that might be the gardener. All Thorin could see over the edge of the roof was the light curly hair, loose green tee shirt, and well Thorin would never admit he did a bit of staring at the man’s bum. The gardener didn’t wear any shoes, and the old jeans he wore had seen better, cleaner days. Yet the man was digging in the garden like he was a little rabbit, and Thorin thought it was a good description of the man. 

After finishing his roof work, Thorin climbed down, and almost rammed right into the smaller man.

“Sorry-“ The little bunny man said.

Thorin blinked and then blinked again. No way could this be… “You!”

“Oh, well looks like I just ran into the Grumpy Bear again!” The littler man said, a smirk on his lips.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin said, the anger in his voice becoming stronger.

“No, what are you doing here Grumpy?” The smaller man asked, poking Thorin in the chest.

“I asked you first! But if you must know, I work here!” Thorin said, arms crossed.

“So you took my advice then? Did you somehow get educated in the past week?” Bilbo asked, eyes glittering in what looked like repressed laughter. Yet, Thorin thought it to be a taunt.

“No.” Thorin said, folding up his ladder and marching off to the shed.

“No, no, no, no, no!” The small man said. “I am not, AM NOT, sharing a shed with someone who doesn’t know Silverstien from Lennon!”

“Well, I’m sure you know a hammer from a mallet!” Thorin said. “I would rather not share one who doesn’t know the differ—“

“A hammer is made from steel and is meant for working with metals, and mallets are made from softer materials and are used for things that need less impact strength, or damaging effects.” The gardener turned on his heel and went back to gardening, and Thorin was put in his place by a man that was almost a head shorter than him. He was stock still for a good thirty seconds before defeat sunk in.

What ended Thorin’s trance was a grey blob of fur running at him from the building.

“What now cat?” Thorin grumbled, aggravated and humbled.

“Transform.”

“Why?”

“Ori is in trouble.”

“Lunar Buckle Magic Make-Up!” Thorin almost yelled, then remembered he was in a public place, and could be seen possibly. Yet he didn’t care, he had a coworker to save and possibly some very smart kids.

 

=====

 

Bilbo was aggravated. Very, undoubtedly aggravated, and he didn’t want to deal with that rude, uneducated, very handsome…. Wait handsome? Oh nevermind, that oaf! On top of the raging headache that he had, Bilbo just wanted to garden in peace, and not collapse like he usually did when a headache came to be.

The noise of a voice yelling something that sounded like “Lunar Buckle Magic Make-Up!” confused the hell out of the professor, and as he sat among the many colored day lilies, Bilbo blacked out.

 

=====

 

Thorin rushed into the room only to find the wolfish man that he had not trusted before looking quite like an actual Wolf-man, and holding a glowing device that seemed to be taking energy away from the users of the computer program. Ori sat there and Gandalf had placed the blue pen close to the boy’s hand.

“Who are you?” The wolf-man asked.

“I am Solar Warrior Moon!” Thorin yelled and Ori seemed to become a bit more conscious. 

“Solar Warrior Moon is not alone either!” a voice sounded from atop a booshelf on Thorin’s right. “I am the Cloaked Masked Soldier!”

With that Ori blinked a few times and Gandalf nudged the pen closer to his hand. “Take this and say Mercury Planet Power Make-Up!”

Ori gently picked up the pen and glanced at the wolf-man that was occupied by Thorin and the Masked Soldier.

“Mercury Planet Power Make-Up!” He yelled, even then it was shakey and shy.

The Wolf-man turned to see a verson of Ori that was draped in knits, with a blue tunic, and held a slingshot.

“What??” Ori said falling over the chair behind him.

Thorin shrugged, and pulled out the beads in his hair as the Masked Soldier kicked the wolf-man down.

“Moon Bead Bullets!” Thorin yelled as Ori yelled “Mercury Bubble Sling!”

Suddenly the Wolf-man was turned into moon dust. The Masked Soldier was nowhere to be seen, and a rose sat on one of the computers, and Ori looked wide eyed at Thorin.

“Who are you?” The newest Solar Warrior asked.

“Solar Warrior Moon.” Thorin said, and Ori smiled. 

“Thorin?” Ori asked, more perceptive than most, as usual.

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Ori said and then looked at Gandalf, “Can you really speak?”

“Yes, I can Ori.” Gandalf said, and Ori looked down at the cat, and suddenly felt the energy that had been drained from him catch up to him now. Ori was soon sprawed out on the floor, cream colored jumper rumpled. Ori was back to normal, then again what was normal now to the men behind the faces of the Solar Warriors?


	7. Chapter 7

Balin rushed out of his back office, “What’s going on?”

Thorin looked down at Ori and looked back up to Balin. “Ori fainted.”

"Laddie, no need lying to me. I know what happened, I’m glad the Lad figured out who he was born to be.” Balin said picking up a phone and dialing a number. “Dori? Ori had a slight accident at the library with a computer…. No, not anything to serious, the Lad must have looked at the screen for too long. Aye, will do.” 

Thorin looked at the ginger haired librarian, then back at Balin. “What are we gonna do?”

“We’re going to take the Lad to Oin and Gloin’s, they run a very specialized pharmacy. Dori doesn’t quite like the idea of doctors and such.”

“So they’re quacks?”

“No, dear me, I wouldn’t stand to let Dori allow Ori there if they were.” 

Thorin looked at the head librarian, “What are we going to do about the library then?”

“Master Baggins should be able to run it smoothly until we are done, I will need you to lift the Lad. I’m not as strong as I was.”

“Alright…”

“So before we go, go gather Master Baggins.” Balin said, checking Ori over and shooing Thorin off.

“Grand.” Thorin muttered under his breath. Walking out he saw no sign of Bilbo Baggins anywhere, then pausing when he saw a pair of feet poking out of a bush of lilac.

Bilbo was splayed on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Thorin looked at him in not only contempt, but worry. ‘That’s it.’ Thorin thought. ‘Bilbo’s coming as well.’

Rushing back inside, Bilbo Baggins in his arms, Thorin looked at Balin. “You need to call someone else, the gardener needs to come as well.”

Balin nodded and called someone else, and soon the sound of a motorcycle was heard from the parking lot. A man who was tall and broad, hair in a mohawk, and covered from head, to probably toes in tattoos embraced Balin. 

“Ye needed me to watch over yer books?” 

“Aye, Dwalin.” Balin said, shaking his head, “Just avoid drinking soda around the Harry Potter books?”

Dwalin chuckled, and Thorin looked very concerned. This man looked even less suited to watch over a library than Thorin himself!!!

It mattered not, Balin had Dwalin lift Ori into the library van, and Thorin took care of Bilbo. If anyone saw Dwalin look softly down at the young vulnerable librarian, it was not mentioned. 

 

====

 

When they arrived at the apothecary, Thorin thought it looked more like a temple of healing than a place of medicine. A pair of men rushed out, one was wearing an old fashioned hearing aid and the other had flaming red hair.

“Move out of the way, I need to get both of them inside and take a look at them!” The man with the hearing aid said, a little louder than necessary. 

The ginger looked at Ori and Bilbo and hefted them both up at the same time. Balin shook his head and Thorin wanted to stop him from doing so.

As soon as Bilbo and Ori were inside, and laying on the special tables for those being treated, the two men turned to Thorin.

“Ello, I’m Gloin.” The one with red hair said, “And this is my elder brother Oin, he’s deaf as a doornail.” He said with a hearty chuckle.

“Hard of Hearing, not deaf.” Oin said.

Thorin nodded and Oin started to check vitals on Ori and Bilbo. 

“Gloin, go start a fire in the sitting room, you always have better luck than I with that.”

“Alright,” Gloin said, as a boy in his late teens ran past, “Gimli, watch yourself!”

“Sorry, Kili just called, he needed me to come over!!” Gimli said clutching something he was obviously trying hard to hide.

“What do you have there nephew?” Oin asked, eyebrow raised.

“Some of that memory stuff, Kili said he’s been having odd dreams that come to him as memory.”

Balin looked at Oin, and Oin looked back at Balin. “Go ahead.” Oin said, returning to Ori.

“Memories, Oin?” Balin said, “Sounds awfully familiar.” 

“Aye.” Oin said, Bilbo started to stir, and Ori was still knocked out.

“Master Baggins!” Oin said.

“Where am I?” 

“Blue Mountain Apothecary.” Balin said, “Are you alright friend?”

“No,” Bilbo said, clutching his head, “No I’m not, I think you happened to bring me to where I needed to go, though.”

“What’s the problem?” Oin asked as Gloin walked back into the room.

“I have these headaches, they cause me to black out. When I wake up I’m not where I was when I lost conscious, and I have memories I never had before.”

Oin nodded and gathered different herbs and started to make a paste and tea for the gardener. “This ointment needs to be applied to your temples every night, and this needs to be drank every morning. I will admit that the tea may make you remember things in your waking hours, but it will assist in lessening the blackouts, alright?” 

Bilbo smiled sadly at the two small packages. “Alright, I hope this works.”

“It will.” Gloin said, “wouldn’t doubt my brother’s medicines, it’s as if they are from another time and place.”

Balin nodded and Thorin shook his head.

“Thorin, I recommend you take some of the tea as well.” Gandalf’s form came up behind him, and Thorin cursed that cat who has not been seen in hours.

“Master Oin?” Thorin asked shakily. “I think I would like some of the tea that you gave the gardener as well.”

“Why do you need it Grumpy Bear?” Bilbo asked, rather confused about why someone that seemed to have a very good memory would need assistance. 

“Because I believe my memory might need some improving. Just because I don’t have the mind of a rabbit, it doesn’t mean that I couldn’t use some improvement.”

Bilbo went to say something, when Ori awoke with a start. “EREBOR!” the young librarian screamed. Thorin thought it sounded familiar, and Bilbo looked at Ori in shock.

“The Arkenstone Erebor.” Bilbo breathed, and with that he was out again like a light.

Balin shook his head, Thorin looked at him confused. 

“It will just take some time, Thorin, I think you’ll start to remember soon.”

Gloin looked again at his tinder box, and Oin looked Bilbo over again, calming Ori down and giving him some of the memory tea as well. 

As soon as Bilbo awoke again, they left, Ori and Bilbo left with Balin, and Thorin caught the bus back to his apartment, and made himself some tea. It was slightly bitter, but tasted like spring and honeysuckle blossoms. Thorin didn’t think anything of the fact that he fell asleep after drinking the draught, but his dreams had another say in things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Solar Warriors are being formed, but in the Negaverse.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sure you're gonna hate this chapter..... OMG I hate myself for having to write this. Enjoy! <3 Sailorsenshiringo

King Smaug of the Negaverse sat on a twisted throne, it was shrouded in darkness, and in his hand was an orb that relayed to the Great Eye. Yet the man, with his crown that sat on his head, the green jewel contrasted greatly with the ink-black of his hair, and the red of his eyes. This man had full control of the room, and the ones he had to take care of his business didn’t ever say anything to him about the ridges of horns that stuck out of his shoulders, or even the ones on either side of his face. 

While placing his hand around the floating orb, Smaug called forth one of his puppets. “Thranduil.” Smaug said, and a man with long blonde hair stepped forward. “Yes my king?” He asked.

“You have gained me no life force, so we can bring about the Great One.” Smaug said, glaring at the tall, blonde, pale man.

“That dratted Solar Warrior Moon has stopped me, I could not gain anything by using any of my animated beings.” 

“Solar Warrior Moon? I doubt what you say,” A voice came from behind the blonde man, “I bet my creations could beat yours.” A man with dark hair, and a bow at his back said. 

“Bard, you know I’m more skilled in magic than you.”

“Doesn’t matter! I’m sure I would make our King proud! More than you could ever do!”

“If Thranduil fails once more, Bard I trust you will be able to take his place?” Smaug asked, his toothy grin looking almost predatory. 

“Of course my King.” Bard bowed, smugly looking at Thranduil. “Hear that Thrandy?”

The blonde stuck his nose in the air and turned his head.

Beorn stalked in the background, the large man shook his unruly mane of dark hair. Smaug looked over at the large man. Dain stood even farther in the dark, away from the group.

“You are having your doubts Bear.” The question was pointedly made into a statement.

“Is the Great One worth the trouble, King?” 

“You know he is, or you wouldn’t have pledged yourself to me, Beorn.”

The large man nodded, and the meeting was concluded.

“I hope you fail.” Was all Bard said to Thranduil as the meeting ended, and they all walked away. 

Smaug smiled, as long as none of them held the memory of being that dratted Earth Prince’s Generals, the plans would move smoothly.

Dain followed everyone out, but for some reason felt guilty. He shook off the feeling and walked out after his fellow Generals. 

“Soon Great One, we shall succeed this time. The Earth and Moon shall be ours, and that dratted Prince of the Moon will be vanquished!” Smaug cackled at the orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrandy, Dain, Beorn, and Bard are the Generals. DO NOT KILL ME!!!! The point I wanted to make was that they were once BILBO's protectors, his generals. Now they have been brought under the sickness of the Negaverse. Now I don't know if I'll kill them off like what happens to the Generals in the SM magna, but I do have a thing for having them be Bilbo's soundboard.. But as gemstones??? Hmmm give me some feedback.... or really angry comments, I love them all! <3 Sailorsenshiringo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Balin, Ori, and Bilbo (Sorry for the short chapter, more coming soon!)

Bilbo rode back to the library with Ori and Balin, cursing his fainting spells, and hoping this treatment would work. Ever since Bilbo had to live through the crash, his family had tried everything to make him feel better. Needless to say, nothing worked. Balin was quiet, and Ori looked out the window, as if he was having a personal crisis. 

“Ori?” Bilbo said placing his hand on the younger librarian’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“I’m fine Mister Bilbo, just a lot on the mind.”

Bilbo shrugged, and the uncomfortable silence continued. And Bilbo cringed inside. These were his friends, in fact his mother knew Balin before Bilbo was born, and both of them started the garden with Bilbo’s father. This feeling of secrecy was driving Bilbo mad.   
Sooner than Bilbo thought they were back at the library, and Bilbo then realized that they had to leave someone in charge, and he hoped it wasn’t Balin’s younger brother. Yet, as they walked in Bilbo’s fears were a reality.

“Ori!” Dwalin yelled, “Yer alright lad!” 

Ori blushed and nodded, clutching the hem of his jumper. 

“Bilbo, yer alright too, right?”

“Of course I am Dwalin, you oaf!!” Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh at the large motorcyclist. 

“Brother, did you spill any soda on my books?” Balin said looking over the books behind the counter.

“Of course not, I was just messing with the compu—“

“You were playing MINECRAFT on my computers???” Balin said, laughing.

“You play Minecraft Mister Dwalin?” Ori asked, brown eyes wide in surprise.

“Of course I do, gotta have hobbies.” Dwalin said, “Here, take this, maybe we can connect and play together.”

Bilbo shook his head, “I’m going to go clean up, and then I’ll be leaving. Enjoy the video games Ori, Dwalin. Balin, keep that handyman of yours in line, I don’t want my shed in shambles.”

“Of course, Bilbo.” Balin said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Bilbo shook his head and walked outside, gathering the unplanted bulbs, and gardening supplies. Soon enough all was cleaned up, and Bilbo opened the door to his classic Volkswagen Beetle. He sat and turned on the radio, The Ramones blaring out of the speakers. Bilbo hoped that when he got home the tea would help him figure out just what was wrong with him. For now he let the guitar riffs of Punk Rock roll over him, and make him feel better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Thorin, Ori, and Bilbo get the Memory Tea from Oin, what do they remember??????

Thorin fell asleep and he dreamt. Usually he wouldn’t really dream, but now he felt as if he was a bit younger and recalling memories, rather than dreaming.

The first thing that flashed in front of his eyes was a kingdom built on white stone. The man standing beside the older man on the throne was his father, at least that’s what his mind supplied for him. Then looking beside his father stood a teenaged girl who was in her late teens, and from his past he concluded that she was Dis, his sister. Thorin tried to reason with himself, he had no sisters only a brother. And he was faced with an exact replica of his brother to the side of Dis. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was still in his life. 

Suddenly the dream switched to a softer hue. There standing before Thorin was a man that rested on the balcony waiting. His curly hair and short build didn’t hide the strong will that was shown through the well crafted uniform he wore.

“Moon Prince.” The small man said, his features hidden through the veil of dreams. 

“Earth Prince.” Thorin replied. Then it went dark. His dreams were black the remainder of the night.

 

====

 

Bilbo fell asleep to the sound of the Dictators. He had drank the tea from Oin’s apothecary and thought it had a decent enough taste. Yet tonight he only hoped to not wake up in a different place than his bed. 

When his eyes closed, Bilbo saw a striking land of green. The hills held beautiful buildings that were built into the landsides. Bilbo felt himself smile, and then four men walked up behind him. The tallest being a burly man that seemed to have a rugged appearance, then a delicate blonde that had waist length hair, then a man that had brown hair and a bow strapped to his back, finally there was a man with red hair, and a glorious beard.

“Good evening, Generals.” Bilbo said, and they all kindly bowed to him.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” The blonde said, and the others smiled at him.

Bilbo looked up at the moon, and sighed. He couldn’t wait to see his Moon Prince again. Bilbo’s dreams then went black.

 

====  
Ori fell asleep, and Dori had insisted that he drink the tea from Oin’s. Ori did, and now he shut his eyes, trying to remember just where he was in Jane Eyre. 

Ori dreamt of fighting, and he felt as if he were fighting alongside someone he wished desperately to protect. Even then, what could a scholar protect, but his books. Ori looked up in his dream to see a man in a green tunic, his face not clear, but Ori could tell that the man was well built, strong, and sturdy. 

“Merc’ry!” The voice cried, the accent of the man throwing Ori for a loop. But his dream-self seemed to know just what to do. 

“Don’t worry Jupiter!” Was what Ori screamed back, only to then have his dreams go dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin, Ori, and Bilbo continued to drink their tea, each having odd memories surge back to them. Thorin was sure he was going crazy, Bilbo was zoned out and realizing that his novels were not just novels, and Ori hoped his hunch on who Sailor Jupiter was would be correct. 

Likewise, Gandalf and Balin watched the news as Ori and Thorin worked. Buses were disappearing from the routes near Oin’s Apothecary. 

“Do you think it’s a coincidence?” Balin asked the grey cat.

“I rather don’t know, but it feels wrong.”

“I agree, Gandalf, it doesn’t quite sit well with me.” Balin shook his head, his white beard bouncing.

“Should we make our Solar Warriors aware of the circumstance?” Gandalf asked, his blue eyes clouded with too many thoughts.

“I believe we need to when we go to close.”

Gandalf gave the best nod a cat could, then returned to Ori, letting the gentle man talk to him in a hushed voice.

 

====

 

As Balin checked the overdue books list, Ori put the last few books away, and Thorin came inside for a glass of water before he clocked out, Gandalf cleared his throat and stood on the main counter. 

“We may have an issue Solar Warriors.” Gandalf said.

“What do you mean, cat?” Thorin said, abrasive as usual.

“I mean that we need to make our way over to Oin’s apothecary again tomorrow.”

“Is this about the disappearing buses Gandalf?” Ori asked, rubbing his gloved hands together.

“Yes it is.” Balin said, “The both of you need to be prepared for tomorrow.”

Thorin hated hearing that, only guessing that it meant less animated danger, and more real life danger was in his plans for this week. 

“Don’t look like that, Laddie.” Balin said looking at Thorin. “We just gotta right the wrongs in the world, find the Moon Prince, and the Arkenstone, then we should be right as rain.”

“If it were only that easy.” Ori said perceptively.

“Very correct my boy.” Gandalf said, his tail wrapped around his paws.

 

====

 

Thorin woke up the next day, and looked at his phone. Balin had texted him saying that he closed the library for the day, and would be assisting in any way possible to the whole situation. Then Gandalf looked Thorin over and looked disapprovingly at him.

“What?” Thorin said looking down at the cat.

“Hurry up or else we will miss the bus that is taking Ori and Balin.” 

Thorin grumbled under his breath, but was ready within five minutes.

Gandalf lead him to the bus stop, where Balin stood patiently, and Ori was bouncing on the top of his feet. 

“Wow, this feels like a real adventure, doesn’t it Mister Balin?” Ori asked.

“Of course it does lad, we might be headed into danger.”

“Danger does that, doesn’t it?” Gandalf added.

Thorin nodded, and Ori continued bouncing, whilst playing with the hem of his jumper. Suddenly without reason the bus passed them by. Thorin watched, along with Ori, Balin, and Gandalf, as it turned on the next street.

“Come on you fools!” Gandalf said, running after the bus.

Thorin and Ori took off after the bus, turning the corner, and watching in amazement. The bus drove into a dark portal of some sort. Gandalf walked over to the spot where the bus disappeared, and sniffed.

“High-temporal multi-dimensional transport portal, grand.” Gandalf said, Balin tensed up.

“The Negaverse.” Balin said, a slight questioning tone to his voice.

“Most definitely.”

“We need to tell Oin then, if those are his customers!” Ori said, hypervenalating a bit. 

“No worries laddie, we’ll just walk the way there and tell him ourselves.” Balin put a reassuring hand on Ori’s shoulder and they set off down the street. 

Thorin walked with them weary of what was to come of his fate as a Solar Warrior. Who was he, besides Thorin Oakenshield, and Solar Warrior Moon? Were his dreams correct, or things of fancy?

Finally they made it to the healing shop. Balin walked in first and rang the bell. Gloin walked up from the back and Balin looked at him seriously.

“Is Oin in?” Balin asked.

“Dori needen’ ya to pick up his weekly?” Gloin asked.

“No, we’ll be back for his teas later. I just need to speak to Oin about certain matters.”

“My brother isn’t in right now, I’m just runnin’ the store.” Gloin said.

Balin sighed. Gloin was a bit more hot-headed than his brother, and a whole lot more temperamental when he gets upset.

“That’s fine then, but listen to my story all the way through. No interruptions, understood?”

Gloin nodded at Balin. 

“Alright, you know about the disappearing busses, correct?”

“Yeah.” Gloin said.

“Alright, we thought we’d investigate it.” Balin said, and Gandalf somehow had a red pen that he set on the counter, and he climbed back down again. “There happens to be something strange about it, and in all honesty we know what we saw. The bus goes through a portal to another dimension.”

Gloin was looking at Balin as if he was insane. Ori nodded, to emphasize that Balin was in the right here, and Thorin gave a curt nod. 

“No, you all probably think this is real funny, especially that one there who is all gloomy and sullen all the time!” Gloin glared at Thorin, “We’ve been losing some good service due to this bus debacle and I thought that you, Balin, would care! To think you could put on a face so calm, and seem like you’re telling the truth, then feed me a load of lies! Go, leave now!”

Gloin pushed them onto the street, and Balin looked ashamed. “I tried Gandalf.”

“I know, we just need to try harder.” Gandalf said.

 

====

 

Gloin was furious, to be fed a load of shit from someone you thought was a friend. All day he fumed, and Gimli even came in to help since his uncle was out. Gloin was only cheered up a little at the sight of his son.

“Gim?” Gloin called.

“Yeah, Dad?” Gimli called back.

“I’m going to go for a quick walk around the block.”

“Alright,” Gimli said, “Oh, you should go check out the street vendor down a few store fronts, he is selling charms, might get an idea for Uncle Oin.”

Gloin nodded, and walked out the door. There about four store fronts was a blonde bloke selling necklaces with ‘charms’ on them. Gloin hated that he had a bit of a ‘sixth sense’ as his brother called it, and he could tell instantly that they were bad.

Gloin walked quietly up the sidewalk, and was definitely not noticed among the amount of men and women that stood in front of the stand.

“Come again tomorrow, my friends!” Blondie said. “I’m sure there’s a bus you could catch to get here.”

Gloin continued walking, but the charm stand had his mind in a vice grip. The rest of the night he thought about what was going on, and decided to look again at the man’s stand tomorrow, and see just why Gloin thought it was so wrong. 

Gimli beamed at him as he walked into the shop again.

“Did you go take a look?” Gimli asked.

“I didn’t like it at all, don’t buy anything from that con man, understood.”

“Understood.”

The next day Gloin did the same thing, and walked past it on his way to grab a bite to eat, this time realizing that it wasn’t the jewelry that was giving the bad vibe, it was the man himself. Gloin then looked at the man closely, not quite enough to draw attention but enough to open his slight psychic power. Looking at the man he saw that his inner light was dark, sick, and hurt, but deep inside there was a bit of hope. Gloin then wondered just who this man was, but then put the comment from the day before about bus rides together with the missing busses. Of course! Gloin rubbed his eyes. Looks like tomorrow he was catching a bus to the shop.

 

====

 

Three days after the scene at the Apothecary Thorin was awoken by Gandalf.

“Gloin’s about to do something, and it’s going to awake his power.”

Thorin cursed under his breath, “What do we need to do now, cat?”

“Say Moon Transform!” Gandalf said

“Moon Transform.”

Suddenly Thorin was dressed as a bus attendant. His hair was short, and his beard was gone.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!” Thorin said looking in the mirror.

“It’s only an illusion Thorin. You’ll get your locks and beard back soon, personally I think this to be an improvement.” 

Thorin went to kick the cat, but Gandalf moved. “Ah, ah, ah, I have claws, remember that Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin withdrew his foot, and walked towards the door, Gandalf as usual got in front of him and led the way. Once on the bus Thorin acted like a bus attendant, gathering the money, and hearing people talk about charms and such. What shocked Thorin the most was when Gloin got on the bus and took a seat. Gandalf scratched his arm lightly, and Gloin seemed absorbed in writing what was going on down with the red pen Gandalf gave him.

“What do we do now?” Thorin said to Gandalf, when suddenly the bus jerked, and they were being pulled through another dimension. 

“Now that we can gather your life force, we will send you to my master.” The being that was disguised as the bus driver said. 

Thorin took that time to transform, and the being looked over at Thorin. 

“Who are you?” It hissed.

“I am Solar Warrior Moon, Defender of Love, Loyalty, and Justice, and on behalf of the moon, I’m going to be destroying you!” Thorin said, and Gandalf rand down the bus to Gloin’s seat.

“Say Mars Planet Power Make Up!” Gandalf instructed, putting the red pen in Gloin’s hand.

“Mars Planet Power, Make Up!” Gloin said, and then caught his breath after transforming, looking down at the red and deep purple pants and tunic he wore. “Amazing.” He said, then looked up to see Solar Warrior Moon throw his Moon Beads at the being that was definitely not a bus driver. 

“Attack him Solar Warrior Mars with Fire Soul!” Gandalf said.

“Mars Fire Soul Attack!” Gloin said, and then turned the being that acted as a bus driver to dust.

“Are you alright Gloin?” Thorin asked.

“Not really, your cat can talk?”

Indeed I can.” 

“Yeah, I’m not too well.”  
“Then we need to get you out of here, correct?” A voice came from a few seats back.

“Masked Solder.” Thorin said.

“Yes, and lucky for you, I happen to have seen how the driver manipulated the fields, so let me drive you out of this mess, and get these people to safety. With that they headed back to the Apothecary, which the Masked Solder knew the location. Thorin wished to know why, but really felt as if he had fought for someone he may possibly call a friend.

“You were the grumpy man in behind Ori and Balin.”

“Yeah.” Thorin said, “Name’s Thorin.”

“I’m Gloin. Nice to meet ya Solar Warrior Moon.”

“Same with you Solar Warrior Mars.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo walked away, He had transformed to save the Solar Warriors, and knew how he did it. It was a shock. He was the Masked Soldier, it was an odd feeling. He knew he was an ally of the Solar Warriors, but wondered where the Prince of the Moon was. Bilbo’s memories kept coming back, and he couldn’t believe that this man, who cared about his family and his people could be real in this life. 

Having seen who these Solar Warriors were, Bilbo was smart enough to draw some conclusions. He could tell that Ori was Mercury, and yet Bilbo had no idea who Solar Warrior Moon was. That, indeed was quite uncomfortable. The uncomfortable-ness simply came from the fact that Bilbo had a rather intense crush on the man. Bilbo shook off the feeling and continued to head home, tomorrow was the midterm tests for his classes. All of the tests and papers he would have to grade in the coming week were overwhelming, on top of being a real life super hero. That’s what he was right? Bilbo sighed, walking off of the tube he went straight to his house. Looking at his Emails again, he saw that Kili, a drama major, who was defined as the definition of a Super-senior, and rather proud of it, was going to be busy filming for another Warrior V movie. Bilbo shook his head. The kid didn’t need to let him know every time he was going to be filming, but he did. 

 

-Mr. Boggins, (Yes I know, it’s Baggins)

I wanted to make you aware that I will be away filming the next Warrior V film this month, and once more wished to thank you. If I hadn’t taken you English class my freshman year I would not be here now. I understand that my carefree way was always challenging for the both of us in that class. Somehow we survived. I like to think that it was all because of my charisma and your attitude for propriety. I am forever grateful, Mr. Boggins. 

Forever at your service,  
Kili Durin

 

Bilbo sighed, the kid was a bit of a pain in the neck, but worthwhile. Kili’s appreciation for everything with a dramatic flair was impressive, to say the least. Yet, knowing now that Solar Warriors were not fiction…. Bilbo looked at the Email again, and thought that now was the right time to meddle, and to release his inner Took.

 

-Kili,

I am glad you actually remember what my name is, thank you very much. I have some questions related to the movies that I would wish to discuss with you before you go away to film. This is of utmost importance, and yes, does have to deal with what I hold proper. I would like you to stop in my office at your convenience, if possible. I hope to speak to you soon, face to face.

Sincerely,  
Professor Bilbo Baggins

 

Bilbo had no idea what to do now, Balin was an old family friend, and Ori was a fellow lover of literature. This was where Bilbo had to walk one direction and not look back. Should he stay unaware of what was happening with his friends, or just jump in. Bilbo looked at the picture on the mantle. The only old photo he even dared to have sitting there, and that was one with his mother and father. Bilbo was about four in the picture, and you could see the glint in his mother’s eye. The glint meant mischief, and Bungo had a look on his face that simply said ‘here she goes again’. Yet you could just tell they were absolutely in love, and Bilbo was definitely a part of that. Because sitting between Bella and Bungo, was Bilbo, tugging gently on his mum’s blouse, and his head on his dad’s arm.   
“Mum, Dad, what should I do?” Bilbo said, touching the picture frame. Bilbo could hardly remember anything about his parents, minus the freeze frames of their lives before they died, and the basic idea of who they were. 

Bilbo thought that he would listen to his dad tell him about how being normal was good, then his mum would interrupt, with something along the lines with “Adventures are good, Bungo, they got you me, didn’t they?”

Bilbo chuckled. This was what he was reduced to. An English Prof. at the most prestigious institution in Arda, and now some sort of super hero who pretends to take his dead parent’s advice. Bloody brilliant, Bilbo Baggins, bloody brilliant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DWORI INCOMING :D <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Sorry for the late updates my Solar Warriors, feel free to leave me comments and tell me what plot lines you 'need' to have from either the Sailor Moon fandom or the Hobbit fandom, movies or books. Right now I just needed Ori and Dwalin fluff, so prepare the toothbrushes my friends!! <3 Sailorsenshiringo
> 
> P.S. Disclaimer: SAILORSENSHIRINGO DOES NOT PLAY MINECRAFT IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT IT LET ME KNOW AND I'LL BLAME MY BEST FRIEND. *gets off of soap box* ok then 
> 
> <3 Sailorsenshiringo

Dwalin logged on to his Xbox 360 and got on his, wait no, his and Ori’s world they were building. Somehow they seemed to spend hours just building it together. So far they had a large mountain and Dwalin chuckled, there in the middle of the screen was a very basic statue of Dwalin, Mohawk and all. Dwalin shook his head and smiled. Balin was going to kill him if he ever hurt the lad. Dwalin likewise thought that he’d rather kill himself if he ever hurt Ori. 

Dwalin heard his skype alarm and noticed that Ori was calling him. 

“Ori, I told ye, ye need to get a headset!” Dwalin grumbled looking at the screen of his IPad.

“I’m sorry that I’m working on a librarian’s salary, you oaf!” Ori laughed, “Plus, Skype is free!”

Dwalin smiled, “So it is.”

“Did you like it?” Ori said, nodding in the direction of the television screen.

“Aye.” Dwalin said, hoping the grainy Skype transmission hid his deep blush.

“I’m glad.” Ori paused, really happy that you could see that I—“ Ori stuttered. Dwalin smiled down at his propped up IPad. 

“Are ye free tomorrow?” Dwalin asked, hoping he could take the young librarian out for lunch.

“No, library duty tomorrow. We’ve just gotten a new load of children’s and young adult literature in.”

“Anything good?” Dwalin asked, stopping his game to really pay attention to Ori.

“Just some books that seem to always disappear. Mostly Goosebumps by R. L. Stein, but I heard we are getting in the complete Shel Silverstien collection.” Ori’s apparent excitement for the latter made Dwalin smile. 

“Well then I’m glad for ye. I bet you will have the time of yer life lookin’ through the ones you haven’t read yet.”

“How’d you know?” Ori sounded a bit ashamed to admit to reading ‘children’s’ literature.

“Ori, I still read a good Silverstien poem when I can’t sleep, or need a mom’ of happiness.” Dwalin said.

“Really?” Ori asked, his brown eyes looking through the screen searching for the affirmative in Dwalin’s.

“Ori, listen.” Dwalin paused, and released a shakey breath. “If yer a dreamer, come in, If yer a dreamer, a wisher, a liar…” Dwalin took another breath but Ori then picked up the poem with Dwalin as he continued. “A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer, If you’re a pretender come sit by my fire, for we have some flax golden tales to spin. Come in! Come In!”

Dwalin wished fiercely that Ori was here sitting by his side as they finished that poem together. Ori wished the same thing, and they both wanted at that moment, nothing more than to kiss the other.

“That’s my favorite poem by him.” Ori bashfully admitted, and although his voice came out a bit tinny, Dwalin heard that small sliver of childhood dreams. The same poem was also his favorite and he knew how the wording of the poem had opened many views of the world for him.

“Ori, lad, that is my favorite poem by ‘im as well.” Dwalin let the emotion swell in his voice, and on Ori’s end the tinny sound of Dwalin’s voice showed how a door must have opened for him and the sensitivity of the biker.

“It’s a beautiful poem. I’m sorry that I can’t make it tomorrow, if I find a good poem I’ll copy it for you.” Ori said, and Dwalin couldn’t see Ori’s hand, but Ori stroked the screen where Dwalin’s left cheek would have been in real life.

“Don’t ye have to pay for that?”

“Yes I do, but I don’t mind missing a few coins out of my pocket. They just weigh me down anyways.”

“Lad, if ye don’t keep those coins in yer pocket, ye may just float away from me.”

“I would never go anywhere that could be as important as right here.”

“Aye, I agree.”

“Ori, lad?”

“Yes, Dwalin?”

“I like ye.”

“I like you as well, Dwalin. More than you may ever know.”

“I wish I could get to know how much ye like me.”

“Maybe someday soon.”

“Maybe.”

“Dwalin, I have to head to bed. I want to wish you a good night, and hope that you sleep well.”

“Don’t let the bookworms bite, lad.”

“I would never let the bookworms bite me, they aren’t my type.”

Dwalin laughed as Ori closed the page. Not his type, Dwalin loved that they were at least being flirty with each other. At least Dwalin thought it was flirting, not that he had ever been good in that area. Likewise, he then pulled back up his game and logged back on to his and Ori’s world. Now was the time to create a beautiful creation of Ori’s likeness, only because it was fair. 

Ori logged out of his skype and smiled, he thinks he did pretty well talking like that with Dwalin. The last little part about bookworms might have been a bit uncalled for. Ori’s face was red, but he didn’t care. At this point he pulled on a Ramones tee shirt and headed to bed. Running his hand over the books on his bedside bookcase he pulled out a rag-tag copy of Where the Sidewalk Ends and opened it to the first page. 

 

“With all of our love to our little scribbler- Dori and Nori.”

 

Moving his thumb over the neat cursive of his eldest brother and the embarrassing scrawl of his second eldest brother, he turned the page. There with a smile sat the poem both he and Dwalin claimed as their favorite. Now this book not only held memories of his family that has spread out far and wide (Even though Dori calls every other day, and every day if he can) but the memory of him and Dwalin reciting the poem over Skype. Some may call it unromantic, but Dwalin and Ori both thought on the coincidence that it was a poem meaningful for both of them that it was the most romantic thing in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a mash of everything happening at once :O So bear with me, There will be little mini Titles in here to keep it clear!!! <3 Sailorsenshiringo

(MIRKWOOD... Woops, I mean GREENWOOD)

Thranduil smirked and nodded at Greenwood’s IT professional, Tauriel. “You will be in here around noon tomorrow.”

“Why sir?” Tauriel asked.

“We need to make sure the two of them get to go on their date.” Thranduil said, and his son Legolas suddenly burst into the room. 

“Ada?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Bard is here, he needs to discuss something with you.”

“Send him in.” Thranduil said, tossing his blonde hair over his shoulders. “Tauriel, do come back here tomorrow prepared.”

“Yes sir.”

 

=

(ORI'S APARTMENT)

Ori awoke happily, quickly logging onto his and Dwalin’s Minecraft world. There, next to the statue representation of Dwalin, was a similar representation of Ori. Blushing, Ori smiled and giggled into the blanket that he was wrapped up in. After checking that, and making a decent breakfast and packed lunch, Ori headed to work. Today seemed to be a good day for literature, and with the jingle of loose change in his pockets, Ori hoped he would find that perfect poem. Maybe if Dwalin asked him on a proper date, not saying that the offered lunch for the day wasn’t a proper date, Ori would give him a framed poem. 

Sighing, Ori clutched the blue pen Gandalf gave him in one hand, and balanced three books in the other as he hailed a taxi.

 

=

(GREENWOOD -again-)

Bard was furious, King Smaug knew nothing of Thranduil’s failures, and the blonde beanpole was being overlooked. 

“Bard.” Thranduil said as the bowman walked into Thranduil’s office.

“Thrandy.” 

“Do not call me that.” Thranduil said, eyes harsh.

“Taunting you is only half of the fun. Yet you haven’t had too much fun with how much you’ve failed, have you?” Bard gave a fake pout in the direction of Thranduil.

“Having children has done a wonderful thing to your immaturity level, bowman.”

“I learned that bit from you, not my kids.”

“Well, I have to say, if I fail today, King Smaug will see nothing more of me-“

“Like he won’t see anything more of Dain?”

“Ironfoot is dead?”

“Gone from our order and cause, and the Bear is about to do the same.”

“Well, then I believe we have work to do.”

“If you fail, I will be the champion of the Negaverse in the eyes of our King.” 

“Bard, I shall not fail, if I do then it is my burden to bear.”

“Very well. The next meeting shall be held in a week’s time.”

“So be it, bowman.”

 

=

(DWALIN'S APARTMENT)

Dwalin was pleasantly surprised when he received a text from Ori around lunch time.

 

From: Ori Received 11:52am  
I happened to finish early, care to still meet for lunch?

 

To: Ori Sent 11:54am  
Absolutely! Care for Bombur’s?

 

From: Ori Received 11:55am  
I’ll meet you there!

 

To: Ori Sent 11:56pm  
I’ll call in for seats, Bofur owes me one!

 

Dwalin suddenly was rushing around his flat looking for anything that seemed appropriate for a date. Sadly all he could find was his snug-fitting Metallica shirt and a pair of old jeans. Slipping on his boots, and grabbing his jacket and helmet, Dwalin was heading out of the door. All the while, he was wondering about how he suddenly became so lucky.

 

To: Balin sent 12:05pm  
Brother, Ori said he was done early, will you be needing him back again immediately?

 

=

(BACK TO GREENWOOD)

Tauriel had easily hacked into the wireless cell phones that both men, Dwalin and Ori had. Thranduil told her what to type, and then Thranduil sneered. 

“Tauriel, you are dismissed.” Thranduil said.

“Yes sir. Sir?” She asked, “Are you going to be using your magic?”

With a flourish, Thranduil pulled out a flask and took a drink. His skin rippled, and he shot downward, suddenly taking on the form of the shy, bibliophile, Ori.  
“Not quite.”

“I see sir.” She said, “But why them?”

“Tauriel, dear, you remember the Solar Warriors?”

“Yes.”

Pulling out a file folder, Thranduil handed it to her. Within the file were names, and pictures taken by surveillance cameras in relation to government documented photos.

“These are our Solar Warriors, Thorin Oakenshield is Solar Warrior Moon, Ori, the young man that I am impersonating, is Solar Warrior Mercury, and I wish to get to them by way of their friend here, Dwalin.”

Nodding, Tauriel pretended to agree, but didn’t quite see what was going on here. Why was this so important? But, it almost now made sense why the Greenwood Corp. had gained the nickname of MIrkwood over the past few years.

“Our, let’s call him our investor, needs to have us look into the weaknesses of this group.”

Tauriel nodded. Leaving the room she wondered if she was doing the right thing by following orders.

 

=

(THE LIBRARY)

Balin received Dwalin’s text and rushed out to the floor of the library. Ori was still taking his time and putting things away. 

“Laddie, come here.” Balin said, a confused look upon his face, eyes filled with worry.

“Yes Mister Balin?” Ori asked.

“Do you have plans with my brother today?”

“No, I told him I was busy all day today with the new shipment!”

Balin showed him his screen and Ori shook his head. Pulling out his old phone, Ori showed it to Balin. “I haven’t texted or messaged him all day…” Looking at each other they had their eyes widen. 

“Ori?” Balin asked, “You think?”

“I’m trying to deny it, but it could be true.” Ori said.

Balin nodded, and picked up the phone to call Gloin, and Ori ran outside. “Thorin!” He yelled up to the roof.”

“Yeah Ori?” Thorin said wiping the sweat from his eyes.

“We need you, it’s an emergency!”

“Emergency, like a big emergency, or emergency in which I can take my time?”

“A moon emergency!”

Thorin cursed under his breath and got ready for another fight of good against evil.

 

=

(BOMBUR'S BISTRO/ CAFE)

Dwalin got to Bombur’s Bistro first, and was fidgeting in his seat, just waiting for Ori to get there. Somehow, today Dwalin was going to get the guts up to ask him how he really feels about them.

Thranduil smiled, to him this would be a piece of cake, and he’d destroy the Solar Warriors. Walking in he sat down across from Dwalin and they started to talk. Thranduil tried to use what he had gathered about Ori’s speech patterns and such to his advantage. 

Dwalin felt good about this, it was easy, and then suddenly things changed. Ori’s hand lit up with a purple haze, and Dwalin felt his energy drain from himself. Then, what looked like Ori attacked the other Ori.

=

(BILBO'S OFFICE AND BOMBUR'S BISTRO/CAFE)

Bilbo finally received an email back from Kili, but found that Kili was unable to make it to his office, and wanted to instead meet Bilbo at Bombur’s Café. Bilbo sent an email back to the young thespian, and agreed to meet him for lunch at noon.  
Kili and Bilbo both arrived on time, and sat and ordered their meals.

“Boggins, what was it you wished to discuss with me?” Kili asked taking a sip of his soda.

“What, Kili Durin, do you know of the Solar Warriors?” Bilbo said, “Because I’m starting to believe that your acting, isn’t just acting.”

“Solar Warriors, like the new ones being spotted everywhere in Arda?” Kili asked.

“Yes, the same ones as those.” 

“Well, the movie parts that I have taken up are a small cover for my,” Kili paused, “Abilities, but I don’t know how you figured it out Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo went to tell the young Solar Warrior V, when a scuffle started in the front of the café. There stood Solar warrior Mercury, Mars, and Moon, fighting against someone who looked just the same as Ori.

Bilbo’s head started to hurt, when he remembered the Generals from his dream. Only knowing what he knew now, he could assume that under the glamour transformation that the imposter held, was one of those Generals. Hopefully Bilbo was correct.

Kili had already transformed, and Bilbo did the same.

 

=

(STILL IN THE BISTRO)

They happened to make it just in time. Ori was furious, and landed the first attack on the imposter. Thorin looked around, and started to direct the people out of the café, then suddenly a rose dropped by Thorin’s feet, and once more The Cloaked Masked Soldier came forth.

“Solar Warrior Mercury, stand down. I believe I know who the imposter is.” Bilbo hoped, at least that he did. Gandalf instantly interrupted and handed Dwalin a green pen.

As the same transformation that gripped Ori and Gloin at first, then happened to Dwalin. Ori was correct, his dreams were not a lie, and Solar Warrior Jupiter was Dwalin.

Thorin didn’t want to stand down from this imposter, and glared at The Cloaked Masked Soldier. “No.”

Gandalf scratched Thorin, and the Solar Warrior glared down at his cat, “What now, fur ball?”

“You need to cleanse the evil from the imposter’s soul!” Gandalf said, “Say Lunar Light Cleanse!”

“Lunar Light Cleanse!” Thorin said, and suddenly light filtered around the imposter, and a man with long platinum blonde hair stepped forth.

Bilbo recognized him instantly. “General Thranduil!”

“My Prince,” Thranduil bowed. “I have wronged you all by giving myself over to the King, Smaug. My cohorts and I have begun to split, but there will be much to battle in the future.”

“Thranduil, I may seek your council in the future.” Bilbo began, and was cut off.

“You will remember soon enough how to call upon your Generals, my prince.”

Bilbo nodded, Thranduil left, and the Solar Warriors finally caught Kili standing off to the side.

“Who are you?” Thorin asked, bypassing the other Warriors in order to talk to the young warrior in orange and blue.

“I am Solar Warrior V. or Venus, depending on who you talk to.” 

“You cannot-“ Thorin began, then shuffled his feet. “You’re really? Wow, I’m such a big fan!!!”

Kili smiled a wry smile, and then a brown cat came forth from somewhere.

“Bless my tail!” Gandalf said, “Radaghast?”

“Gandalf, old friend, I am glad to see you’ve been working on finding our Warriors!”

“Yes, but still stands the issue with finding the Prince, and the Arkenstone.”

The brown cat seemed to be intrigued. “I think myself and Solar Warrior V can assist.”

The grey cat nodded, and Thorin looked up, utterly astonished, only to see the Masked Soldier gone once again. 

“We will meet back up at the library in two hours, will that be sufficient time for you and your young Warrior?” Gandalf asked, and the brown cat nodded. Thorin looked at the rag-tag group they now had, including the newest additions, Solar Warrior Jupiter, and Solar Warrior Venus. Shaking his head they walked out, not minding what they had just done.

 

=

(AFTER THE SOLAR WARRIORS LEFT) 

Those who minded stayed behind the counter, Bofur, the Café’s musician and waiter felt a tugging memory at the back of his mind. Trying to ignore it he yelled back to his brother.

“Bom, no gon’a have any karaoke t’night, gotta clean ‘er up out ‘ere.” Bofur said, deciding the best thing to do was talk to Nori, maybe he would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME IF THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION, thank you all <3 Sailorsenshiringo ps: Messages make my day, even if you think it's too silly!


End file.
